Love on the Beach
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: A birthday present for Lord of Ki. Rouge is tired of staying indoors on a hot day and persuades Shadow to goto the beach with her. He's reluctant, but then he remembers their little frolic at Shimmering Rings and agrees to take her... Graphic


_Disclaimer: No I don't own that fool Sonic or anything related to him, his universe or Sonic Team/Sega!_

_A/N: This is a graphic and lemony birthday present for Lord of Ki AKA Darkside360. You old youngin'! lol_

**Love on the Beach**

--

On a hot summer day no different than any other that month, Shadow and Rouge occupied themselves at home.

Shadow sat quietly in the living room, deliberating over a chess board. A frown was on his face. He had heard of how challenging the game was but so far he had found nothing of the sort.

Rouge had offered to play with him but she was busy with laundry.

Too impatient to bother with waiting for her, he began to start playing without her.

In the laundry room, Rouge hummed a distant tune to herself while she piled the last of the clothes from the dryer into a basket.

"Whew, it's so hot" she murmured, fanning herself with her hand, ruffling the edges of her low cut jumpsuit.

She wanted to go out somewhere with Shadow rather than stay indoors complaining about the heat and humidity.

Just thinking of going out with him instilled the remembrance of their little endeavor at the Shimmering Rings and she giggled.

It would take a lot of persuasion to get Shadow to go out with her on a whim like that again.

But she was still willing to try.

Smiling mischievously to herself, she grabbed the basket and carried it into the living room.

Her radiant aqua jewels glistened when they fell on the form her significant other.

He appeared rigid and more serious than usual. The chess board remained neatly in front of him. The pieces barely looked touched.

Before she went into their room to put the clothes away, she set the basket down on the carpet and padded over to the table.

"Sorry I took so long, Shadow." she chirped softly.

The dark hedgehog merely acknowledged her presence with a lingering glance from out the corner of his eye.

"It doesn't matter. I'm still figuring this game out anyway."

In response, Rouge made a cute expression and peered over his shoulder at his plays. Or lack thereof, rather.

With a quick and fluid swing of her hips, she stepped to the opposite side of the table where the black pieces were set up.

Shadow's eyes eagerly took in the fullness of her hips before rising a bit higher.

Although, his visual feasting was unnoticed by Rouge as she thoughtfully looked over the pieces. He had moved some on her side along with the ones on his own side.

A faint chuckle rose in her throat at the thought of him playing things out for the both of them. But he made one big mistake.

Reaching down, she made one move.

"Checkmate."

Shadow's eyes nearly widened in shock. "Wh-what?!"

She laughed. "You dug yourself into a hole and left your king exposed! Thanks!"

"..."

"So do you still want to play?"

Shadow eyed her for a moment, then pushed himself up from the seat.

Rouge snickered as she watched him wordlessly head over to the couch and grab the 360 controller.

"Oh, what, did I make you mad, Shadow?" Rouge asked playfully heading over to him.

When Shadow didn't reply, she humphed and sat down right next to him.

And without warning, she snatched the controller out of his hand.

"Shadow, I'm tired of being in here. Let's go out someplace!"

Grinning darkly in such a way that it could have passed more as a frown, Shadow leaned in and pressed his nose to hers.

"No." he stated lightly and took the controller back.

Pouting, Rouge crossed her arms and watched him select his game.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why are you playing Halo 3..."

"To kill some time."

She sighed. "Oh come on, Shadow! Let's go have some fun!"

His eyes trailed over to her, then slowly returned back to the game. He remembered the last time they went out to go 'have some fun' and frowned slightly. Never again will he confuse a fancy restaurant for a rave club.

But on the other hand, Rouge generously thanked him for going with her. And in addition to that, Shadow realized that going out to these randomly chosen places only heightened their eagerness to consume the other.

A daunting smile dashed his lips at the thought and he licked them.

Slyly, he turned to her. "...What place did you have in mind...?"

Hearing this, Rouge beamed. "How about the beach!"

He blinked. "The beach?"

"Yes, that's what I said! It's too hot in here to stay indoors!"

"And it's too hot to stand outside in the sun."

"That's not just what the beach is for Shadow!"

"Oh really. Enlighten me..." he taunted, returning his eyes to the screen.

Rouge watched him pick a character and a mission and continued on.

"What ever happened to just going someplace fun?"

He chuckled. "You still didn't explain anything."

"And you'd rather stay here..."

"I didn't say that."

"..But you'd rather not go outside..."

"I didn't say that either..."

Rouge groaned in annoyance.

Why was he being so difficult? Was he toying with her? Well she could play that game too.

She smiled and rubbed her supple bodice against his arm. "If we leave now, we may be the only ones there..." she whispered in his ear, causing it to twitch.

"If we stay here, we'll be the only ones here."

"You know, Shadow" she continued, ignoring his comment, "it's been a while since we had some time to ourselves in a nice atmosphere..."

"Yes, and?" he inquired. His voice was rich and deep, feigning mild interest.

"And..." she began, slipping her slender arms gingerly around his shoulders and nuzzling her lips against his ear. "I thought it would be nice...for the two of us to..."

She paused mid-sentence at the sudden sound of constant explosions from the game and looked up.

A low growl fluttered in her throat from what Shadow was doing.

"You're blowing yourself up?!" she shrieked, not believing his ignorance. Did he even hear a word she said?!

He shrugged lightly, not wanting her to move her arms from his shoulders. "Yes."

"Why?!"

"To pass the time..."

She half frowned and her hands instinctively clawed into his shoulders in annoyance.

Shadow hardly even flinched from the sharp pinch of her nails biting into his skin.

"That may start to itch if you keep that up, Rouge..." he murmured, not taking his eyes off the game.

But again, she ignored his snide commentary. "So let me get this straight. You'd rather stay here on your butt...blowing yourself UP against a WALL?!"

"Maybe." he replied placidly, continuing to make his character suffer out of sheer boredom.

And making Rouge mad was a bonus.

Irritated now, Rouge pulled herself from him and jumped off the couch.

With fierce and precise short strides, she stood directly in front of him, between him and the game.

Sternly, her hands grasped her hips and she tapped her foot.

Shadow said nothing but gladly enjoyed the show she, and her bountiful curves, were giving him.

He really loved making her upset sometimes.

But Rouge on the other hand, did not share in his subdued amusement.

"I just don't understand you, Shadow." she sighed. "I thought you loved having me all to yourself!"

He smirked, peering into her eyes with taunting allure. "And I do... But what does going to the beach have to do with that?"

"We haven't really gone much of anywhere Shadow! I love the city, but I'm tired of being in here around all this noise everyday. It's always the same! Let's just get out of here and have some fun!"

"...At the beach..."

"Yes!" she announced, flustered.

Shadow humphed and placed the controller down on the couch. "Why would you want to put yourself through that, Rouge?"

She blinked. "Huh?" Taking his statement offensively, she folded her arms over her chest in such a way it elevated the girth and roundness of her breasts.

"Since when do I need a specific reason to go out with you? I want us to have a change of pace and go someplace nice for a change!"

"And you think the beach is nice."

With a groan, she closed her eyes and placed a hand to her forehead in defeat. She exhaled deeply, then slowly revealed her weary turquoise gems. "You really don't want to go with me, do you..."

"...And make a scene punching in the faces of guys that can't stay away from you? I'd rather not..." Shadow confessed, adverting his gaze.

Rouge was taken aback by his answer.

'So that's it?!' she cheerfully thought. 'So Shadow wants to protect me?'

She giggled smugly and watched him intently with glistening eyes. "Aww, Shadow. That's almost sweet..."

"Hmph." he snorted and crossed his arms.

Seeing him in a such a slightly vulnerable state, Rouge thoughtfully bit her lip as a mischievous idea came to mind.

Skillfully, she took two gracefully emphasized steps towards him; her hips silkily swaying from side to side.

The fluid movement of her voluptuous invitation stole Shadow's attention instantly. His breath nearly hitched in his throat from the sight of his woman starting to slowly kneel down in front of him.

Prurient claret glinted lustfully as they lingered in the snugness of her bountiful cleavage and trailed upto her smiling ruby lips.

Already knowing what to expect, Shadow smirked darkly and narrowed his lascivious eyes. "What are you upto..." he asked unnecessarily, but more so to lure her further.

With a light chuckle, Rouge licked her tender lips and slid a hand upto his thigh.

A faint moan tickled in her throat as she leaned forward and blew soft whispers against his abdomen and going lower.

Gingerly, she brushed the tip of her nose against the peeking erection that began to bud and brushed her moist lips against its tip.

A low sound rippled from Shadow as a shivering current torrented throughout his body.

"Rouge..." he called quietly and led a hand to the back of her head when he felt the warmth of her skillful tongue.

Without using her hands, she lashed her tongue all over his blooming endowment and with one engulfing slurp, she took him into her mouth.

A throaty sound of arousal drifted from Shadow as he gripped at the couch.

His eyes threatened to close to allow him to thoroughly submerge himself within Rouge's technique. But instead, he forced them to stay open as he watched her eagerly devour him.

Rouge moaned while suckling his length as the size of it continued to fill her mouth and gradually, her throat.

A shudder coursed throughout Shadow and his hand lightly nudged against her head, urging her to keep going. To tease him, she hummed, sending luscious vibrations rolling over his swollen endowment that made him squirm in approval.

Rouge could tell that he was getting close to his limit and smirked to herself.

Slowly, she brought his length completely into her mouth and tightened her lips around the base.

An uneven whimper dropped from his lips as he tried to contain his verbal exclamations.

'I've got him now!' Rouge thought cleverly to herself.

And just as slowly she went down, she brought her head up in one long movement.

Before her lips could reach his tip, he gently nudged her back towards him for another deepthroat.

But instead, Rouge let her tongue flick over his pulsing flesh in rapid succession.

"Shadow..." she cooed, inbetween licks, with her mouth still full with him. "...Do you love me...?"

Shadow barely heard her words, his mind was so clouded with lust and pleasure. "Yes..." he answered distantly, "Yes Rouge, I love you..."

"Would you do anything for me...?" she continued, her tone sounding deceptively innocent.

Shadow gasped and grunted lowly when she suckled him a little harder and swirled her tongue over him.

"Y..Yes, Rouge...!"

"Anything...?"

"Yes! Anything!" he answered, a bit loudly and brought her head down lower until the tautness of her throat claimed him once again.

But before he could enjoy her ministrations, Rouge quickly removed her hot mouth from his desiring muscle and pushed herself to her feet.

A quick "Thank you!" was all he heard.

Then a second later, his senses came rushing back to him and he realized what she had just done.

Looking around fiercely, for her, his eyes narrowed as they fell on her voluptuous form picking up the laundry basket and running into their bedroom.

Emotions of disappointment, sorrow and flickering anger flared up inside him and he quickly got up from the couch.

"No she did not just play me..."

Humming briskly to herself, Rouge earnestly put the clothes away and searched for a cute bathing suit to wear.

The second she pulled it out of the drawer to look at it, the bedroom door slammed against the wall, with a sensually evil looking Shadow darkening the doorway.

Rouge jumped and yelped playfully at his grand entrance and shied away towards the wall.

"N-now, Shadow. Don't look at me like that! It was only a joke!"

"..." He said nothing as he continued to stare at her.

Rouge scrambled for a better thing to say to defend herself. "A-and besides! You already said you'd take me!"

"...I'll take you allright..." he seethed. His chest was heaving with deep and husky breaths while his blatant erection bobbed in protest.

Rouge gulped peering down at it. Then her eyes shifted back upto his.

Smiling sweetly, Rouge boldly attempted to inch away from his line of vision and leave the room.

But the moment she started to pass by the foot of their large bed, Shadow launched himself at her and tackled her into the sheets.

She barely had anytime to question his motives before his mouth hungrily crashed onto hers.

Her hands grasped the cool sheets as Shadow madly began to literally rip the clothes right off of her.

"Does this mean you're going with me?" she asked breathlessly, temporarily breaking their kiss.

Her body shuddered as one of his large hands clutched her breast and pinched a nipple while the other dove lower and caressed her small nub.

Rouge murmured a moan while Shadow bit and suckled on her exposed skin.

"You owe me big for that little stunt..." he growled with a dark smirk and lightly grazing her with his teeth.

"And you're only going to get it if you come with me..." she bargained airily, tugging at his chest fur.

"...Oh I will... Try to keep up...!" he challenged, returning his demanding mouth to hers.

Inwardly, she laughed to herself but an audible moan followed right after when she felt Shadow's tongue savagely claim hers.

Quickly, she responded to his dominance with a forceful kiss of her own.

But Shadow had already decided she wouldn't have any control in the matter.

While her melodious moans filled his mouth, Shadow frantically fumbled for both her wrists and pinned them above her head.

A sharp gasp quivered in Rouge's throat and she let out a muffled cry when she felt Shadow's thick endowment drive into her and pulse within her clutching walls.

Her body writhed and squirmed in heightened delight and her hips bucked in rhythm with his frenzied thrusts.

She loved it rough.

Eventually, Shadow withdrew from his powerful kiss and they both gasped greedily for air.

Their intimacy was so intensely driven, Rouge had lost all sense of her surroundings as her head spun and swam in scorching passion.

Shadow on the other hand, was fully aware of his aggression and shouted random profanities while he continued his plunge within her.

Swiftly, he lifted her right leg, striking mercilessly against her g-spot.

Rouge screamed his name as if it were a curse and clawed at the sheets.

"Turn over" he growled incoherently

But Rouge was too far gone to hear him.

Then the next thing she knew, her body was being flipped over and her stomach rubbed roughly against the cool bed dressings.

"Sh-Shadow!!" she hollered, clutching the silken pillows above her head. "More!! Harder!! Now!!"

Shadow murmured a low gruff response as he delved deeper and faster into her liquid warmth, then grabbed her wrists again.

The air around her shifted swiftly past her face and without realizing, Rouge's body was bouncing feverishly atop Shadow's throbbing length.

All she could acknowledge was the burning knot twisting in her abdomen from the pleasure and the sweat that beaded across her skin with each orgasm.

Her count was lost amongst the dozens of sharp thrusts he dealt to her tightness.

Barely, she heard her own voice cry out to him. "Shadow I--!"

"No yet!" he groaned. His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her downwards as he fell back first onto the bed.

There, he slipped rapidly and earnestly into her and slithered two fingers down to her amenable and tender button. Lustfully, he pinched his fingers around it and rolled them over the sensitive skin, causing her to yelp and shiver with carnal pleasure.

"Yes Shadow!" Rouge cried, her throat raspy and dry from all her heavy panting.

The maddening friction was nearly unbearable and she roughly grasped his pulsating hips while his flesh became soaked with her honey.

Finally becoming satisfied, Shadow gave a dozen more powerful quick thrusts before he too announced his overwhelming climax and called her sweet name.

Breathing deeply, Shadow hugged Rouge tightly into his chest for a few moments, then gently moved her off of him.

Rouge was too exhausted to notice her hot sweat streaked body being shifted onto the cool and inviting sheets. One hand lazily rested above her head, dangling over the edge of the bed while her flushed face was turned to one side.

Matted hair stuck to her cheeks and her mouth hung open, eagerly quenching her thirst for delicious oxygen.

Her supple breasts hovered and fell with a healthy bounce as her chest filled with air.

Shadow sat on the edge to the right of her prone form. His heavy eye-lids slightly contracted around his glossed eyes while he beheld his lover basking in the afterglow of their frantic love-making.

A small twinge of yearning dashed through him and speckled over his features.

He had won their little dominance spat, but seeing her so vulnerable like that made him want to scoop her up and kiss her all over again.

Gingerly, he leaned across the bed until his face brushed against hers.

Lightly, he brought his lips to her forehead then touched noses with his little tease of a bat.

"I love you" he uttered, slurring his words together. "...You dirty little sneak..." he added, smirking.

Hearing such taunting words, Rouge snickered faintly and her eyes fluttered open.

Intent aquamarine pooled directly into rich carmine.

A daring smirk fluttered across her plump lips. "Yeah, I know."

He humphed. "Wrong answer."

"I don't believe you presented me with a question, Shadow..." she grinned, showing her fangs.

He snorted in response and pulled away from her to sit up.

"Hmph" he groused, crossing his arms.

Stretching, Rouge sighed cheerfully, then sat up as well.

"Oh, and by the way, it was you who couldn't keep up with me!" she whispered in his ear, then hopped off the bed.

She didn't get far when Shadow took her by the wrist. She glanced back at him.

His red eyes teemed with silent questions.

"Just... how much did you..."

"8!" she chirped triumphantly and slipped away from his grasp. "I beat you by 4 times. Now come on, let's get ready to go!"

Dumbfounded and temporarily defeated, Shadow's mouth curled into a challenging frown while watched her dizzily head to the door.

He was going to beat her at her own game no matter what!

--

"Ooooh! I love this one!!" Rouge squealed, migrating from bikini rack to bikini rack in absolute solace.

Shadow sighed heavily in building irritation and immense boredom.

For someone who had been so adamant about dragging him someplace he wasn't too thrilled about going in the first place, she certainly was taking her dear old sweet time in this shop.

"Wow, this one is really sexy!" Rouge chirped, shaking her hips to emphasize her point.

That, Shadow payed attention to.

But a second later, her attention was snagged in the opposite direction by another "lovely" 2 piece.

And for the 5th time that day, Shadow wondered what the heck he was even doing there.

He frowned. 'I had better get some great sex for doing this...' he groused in his mind.

About a half hour later, Rouge finally approached him with two of her supposedly final choices for their eventual escapade.

She proudly held them up in front of him.

"Sorry about taking so long, but which one do you like better?" she questioned happily, and placed each one to her body when she mentioned them. "This sleek red one with the gold rings and no straps or the black one with the red zippers?"

Shadow stared at both of them and at her with genuine disinterest for the whole situation. "Neither."

"That's not good enough, Shadow!" she scolded in a rushed whisper, so the other customers wouldn't hear. "You have to pick one!"

His previous frown returned and deepened. "What's the difference. I'll want to tear it off of you regardless of which choice you make." he answered honestly.

Rouge nodded in understanding but her determined expression still didn't falter. "That STILL isn't good enough, Shadow."

He shrugged. He almost suggested for her to just go to the beach naked and save them both extra time and extra hassle. But various images of starting a huge scene for any others that were at the same beach went through his mind. He did not feel like impaling any carbon-based lifeforms with Chaos Spears loaded with "stay away from my woman" venom today.

Reluctantly, he randomly just picked one.

"The black and red one..." he chose dispassionately.

Rouge looked to the one he picked, then back at him with an unreadable wide eyed expression.

"Why this one??"

She almost sounded disappointed.

"What's wrong with red and black?" Shadow inquired, crossing his arms.

Rouge glanced at him, then the suit and giggled. "People would confuse us..."

"I thought you said the beach would be clear of anyone else around this time of day..."

She bit her lip. "I did."

"Then who cares what we look like. It would be better if you --nevermind." he trailed off.

But Rouge picked up on his unfinished words immediately. "...If I just came out naked right? Oh Shadow..." she chuckled, then turned on her heels.

Shadow watched her put BOTH suits back, then goto yet ANOTHER rack and snatch one down off its hangers.

From where he was, he couldn't see exactly which one she picked and frankly didn't care enough to find out.

She seemed satisfied with her new choice enough to take it upto the cashier and purchase it.

Finally. Ready to leave, Shadow walked upto the counter and watched her toss a chocolate bar on it.

Her suit was already in an opaque bag so he couldn't see it.

But what piqued his interests slightly now was the irony of having a stand of candy and chocolates right at the cash register of a swimsuit shop.

What a way to bring in business.

As the cashier handed Rouge her items, Rouge thanked the clerk and peered into the bag.

A mischievous smile formed on her face and seemed to broaden at something else she saw in the bag.

Then she remembered Shadow was standing right next to her and she looked up at him sheepishly. "I got something for you too." she confessed, reaching into the bag and taking out her candy bar.

Shadow shook his head in disbelief but didn't even bother protesting.

"Whatever."

"Mmm this is so good." Rouge snickered, indulging in her chocolate.

Happily, she glanced up at Shadow. If he didn't know any better, she was trying to tease him.

A hint of a smirk flickered across his features. "Hitting the gym after your candy binging...?"

"Oh shut up!" she playfully quipped and took a huge bite out of her bar.

Shadow didn't show it, but inwardly, he cringed. He didn't want to imagine if she ever bit down hard on him like that.

"Since when did you need chocolate..."

"What is this, 21 questions?! It just so happens that I have a bit of ...an attraction for chocolaty things, Shadow..." she stated, looking right at him when saying those last few words.

Then she smiled sweetly.

Catching on, Shadow chuckled lightly. "Hmph."

--

Upon finally arriving at their destination, the both of them were amazed at how empty the place was.

Apparently, there had been a severe thunderstorm and tsunami warning near that area and many of the people had left hours before the two arrived.

A few vendors managed to still be open and Rouge helped herself to a few treats here and there.

Then she went off to change into her suit.

Shadow, on the other hand, perched himself on a large rock protruding out of the sand.

The cool sea breeze fluttered past his quills and filled his lungs with crisp salty air.

He didn't know what it was about nature but it somehow always rendered him vulnerable enough to relax and reminisce of events passed.

His mind drifted between moments of when he and Rouge first really became good friends and then became something more.

His thoughts lingered into more recent events between the two of them and he chuckled to himself.

He still couldn't understand how he ended up in such a place like the beach.

Was he becoming that whipped for Rouge?

Speaking of which, the voluptuous white bat finally emerged from the changing rooms.

Shadow automatically stood at her emergence.

He frowned.

She wore a super long white tank top over her swimsuit that stopped just above her thighs, due to her bustline.

Her suit still remained hidden from him but he could see the faint colors of it through the fabric of the shirt.

But luckily for him, it wouldn't remain a concealed mystery for long.

"Here, hold this." she said, holding out a small cup of flavored ice to him.

Reluctantly, Shadow took the cup then watched her grab the hem of the shirt and pull it over her head.

Her short hair fluttered in the wind as she shook her head . Tossing the shirt over her arm, she placed a confident hand on her hip and stood in a very alluring pose.

Her large breasts were nestled tautly in a bright neon blue halter with a wide silver zipper. Small oval-shaped slits decorated the shiny fabric in random places that only accentuated her smooth peeking curves while they were held prisoner.

To make matters worse, the zipper was only zipped midway. Generous amounts of silky skin and bountiful cleavage practically poured out of her top.

And if that wasn't enough, tightly and thinly strapped around her waist was one of the poorest excuses for a bikini bottom Shadow had ever seen. The word skimpy was an understatement.

Rouge smiled enticingly while she watched Shadow's ranging expressions of amazement and tantalization. "So, what do you think?" she asked, striking another pose. "Do you like it?"

"Turn around."

Snickering to herself, Rouge did as he requested.

The word thong had just become another understatement. And it was see-thru.

His eyes went wide and he instantly stepped over to her and grasped her bottom with one hand and pressed his hips against her.

"I told you should have just come out naked" he whispered gruffly in her ear while he slipped a finger under the tag, which was the biggest thing on the thong, and tugged on it.

Rouge laughed and playfully pulled away from him. Turning to face him, she snatched the cup of ice from his hand, before he dropped it, and hopped away from him.

"Oh no you don't...!" she teased, wagging a finger at him. "No sex. At least not until you get in the water with me first."

Shadow humphed and crossed his arms. "Why put yourself through that torture, Rouge?"

"Me?!" she laughed and ran a hand through her airy locks. "I can control my urges. What about you, hmmm?"

His chiseled expression faltered just a bit. "...Of course I can."

"It certainly didn't seem like that a few seconds ago. You were ready to take me right here, weren't you?"

"So what if I was." he responded casually. "You can't exactly blame me..."

"Haha. Was that a compliment?"

"Let me show you..." Shadow grinned, advancing towards her again.

This time she flapped her wings and hovered a few feet above the ground.

"Don't you even dare! I want to make sure you enjoy yourself and get wet in the water today."

He scowled faintly, looking up at her. "I don't care about getting wet in the water..." he retaliated, giving her a memorizing stare she knew all too well.

"Shadowww..." she scolded, placing a hand on her hip while still floating in the air. "If you want me, you'll have to play my way." she added, giving her eyebrow a taunting quirk.

Shadow scoffed. "Whatever. Just get back down here before someone else sees you."

Hearing this, she glanced around. The remaining vendors were finishing packing up, but other than that select few, she and Shadow were the only ones there.

Smiling to herself, she looked back down at Shadow. "How sweet, you actually miss me being next to you, Shadow?"

A warm blush scattered about his features as she hit the nail on the head. But Shadow said nothing and turned away from her. Aimlessly, he began walking to another part of the vast beach away from her.

Why was he being so sensitive all of a sudden?

"Oh, Shadow!" she groaned, disappointed.

Gracefully she began to land.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that, Shadow..." she spoke softly, walking to where he was and sitting next to him on a smooth rock.

"Hmph."

"I'm sorry, allright? But don't be such a baby! You'll get what you want..." she cooed, bumping his shoulder with hers.

Shadow still said nothing but glanced to her.

"..."

"Trust me."

"..."

"Right. Now that we have that out of the way, " she started, and reached into her top.

Shadow's eyes carefully followed the length of her fingers, the bend of her wrist and part of her arm become swallowed by her cleavage. And just as slowly, her arm retracted from the enclosed warmth of her bosom.

He felt his heart skip a beat when he realized he had stopped breathing and coughed.

Rouge tossed him a concerned expression, then smiled. In her hand she held something dark blue and very satin looking.

It almost looked like a sock it was so small. A very ugly and tasteless sock.

Wait a minute.

"No that is not what I think it is..." he murmured with a distinct edge to his voice.

And much to his dismay, Rouge nodded gleefully. "It is."

"I'm not wearing it."

"You're not getting in the water stark naked, Shadow."

"Wanna bet?"

"Do you always have to be so negative?"

"I'm not. I simply just refuse to wear that."

"Shadow, it's just a Speedo!"

"It doesn't matter what it is."

"You are wearing this Speedo!"

" I can do as I please." he argued and leaned in closer to her. His eye lids lowered as did his tone. "And that includes you. When I want and however I want."

"Wrong."

"And why is that."

"Because you just missed your chance..."

"..."

She sighed and stood up. "Just wear it, allright? For me??" she asked, giving him her most saccharine smile and held out the silky garb.

Shadow half-frowned. His deep eyes wavered between her and the pathetic swimwear she held in her hand.

With an annoyed grunt, he snatched it from her and stood up.

Rouge watched him intently and eagerly as he rolled his eyes and clumsily pulled the accursed thing on.

Intrigued, she licked her lips.

Once they were on, Shadow fidgeted uncomfortably while looking down at them.

"I can't believe I'm still doing this" he grumbled.

"Good." Rouge said, stepping up closely to him.

They were a nose length apart and the thin fabric of her top brushed over the ends of his chest fur, sending chills up his quills.

Chuckling lightly in her throat, Rouge touched the snug swimwear and slid her slender fingers up and over the telltale bulge of his growing length.

His body shuddered from her touch, but he knew she was only teasing him.

He actually started to get a little perturbed that she was teasing him so much. But he strongly held his ground and continued to play along with her little game.

"Is this finally to your liking..." he asked flatly, feigning disinterest.

Rouge took note of the disgust in his voice and nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Shadow."

"Finally..."

"So, do you want me to get you anything to eat before we hit the water?"

He blinked. She wanted to get food? After all the torture and headaches she just put him through?!

Shadow felt his anger bubble and rise up in his chest but he controllably forced it back down.

"...Why, do you want something?" he asked distantly.

"Yes, actually." she admitted and set her cup down in the sand. "You know something we haven't had in a while?"

"...What..."

"Seafood!"

Shadow blinked. "Uh huh..."

"I want some crabs."

Shadow made a face. "I don't."

"Are you sure? But Shadow, it's been a while! I want to give you my crabs..."

Shadow narrowed his eyes curtly at the attempt at such a bad joke, but went along with it anyway. "I don't want your crabs! Keep them to yourself." he shot back and they both broke out into much needed comfortable laughter.

"Oh Shadow" Rouge sighed and slid her arms around his shoulders.

"Thanks for agreeing to goto the beach with me, today."

Lifting his strong arms, Shadow hugged her tightly. Her wispy locks scattered across his lips as he nuzzled them against the bottom of her ear. "Don't ever ask me to come here again." he murmured in a rich and amorous tone.

That sent ripples throughout Rouge's body and a small moan slipped from her lips. Kissing her softly, Shadow devoured all of it.

Getting into that water was seeming a lot less likely of happening by each passing second.

Even Rouge began tiring of her little games.

Hesitantly, Rouge broke their kiss; a soft sound drifted between them.

Liquidy eyes fleeted between Shadow's while searching for a certain emotion and accepted it with another kiss.

Shadow grasped her arm and pulled her deeper into their embrace.

Her mouth melted into his in a hot and searing kiss. Their tongues quarreled for dominance while seeking the others' flavor.

Moments later, Rouge broke the kiss and clawed at Shadow's fur while she slid slowly down his body until she was on her knees.

Shadows hands instinctively roamed over her head and spread his fingers through her short locks while she pulled the Speedo down.

Rouge wasted no time licking and teasing his erection with her tongue.

Shadow's eyes watched her take him into her mouth. As she did, she seemed to lean forward as if reaching for something behind him.

But the delight he was receiving from her claimed his attention and his eye lids gradually crumbled to a close.

"Rouge..." Her name sweetly fell from his lips.

Lightly, he pressed her head closer towards him.

But similar to earlier that day, he felt her pull away.

When his throbbing flesh parted from its moist enclosure and met with the cool ocean breeze, he grumbled disdainfully in discomfort.

Opening his eyes, he looked down through hazy and glossed orbs to see her staring off into space chewing something.

Daunting turquoise peered up at him under lowered lids. She placed a finger to her lips to shush him then nudged his length with her nose before edging it back in her mouth.

A piercing jolt coursed through Shadow and he moaned loudly from the new sensation.

A freezing shock pricked at his quivering length then quickly dissolved into hot enveloping torridity as Rouge sucked roughly along his size.

She stole a quick glance up at him to catch his appeased and yearning expression from her little trick.

Buying that cup of flavored ice wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Shadow growled lowly in his throat and gripped at her shoulders while his hips began bucking upon impulse.

Tilting her head back a bit, Rouge prepared to lead his powerful muscle down her throat.

Shadow's knees began to shake slightly from the intensity of her techniques and whispered her name repeatedly; each repetition becoming more audible than the last.

Rouge greedily fueled herself on his indirect pleads and devoured his endowment at an increased tempo.

This was almost becoming too much for Shadow and he struggled to continue to enjoy it. But once Rouge felt his flesh start to expand to its fullest within her throat, she pulled back slowly and suckled on the tip.

And that's where Shadow lost it.

Howling her name, his grasp on her shoulders tightened and his knees bent while he released his hot essence into her awaiting mouth.

Rouge swallowed the multiple waves of his taste and continued to imbibe and lick him when she felt his second release.

Shadow was hunched over Rouge now, balancing himself on her shoulders. His breath was ragged and deep while he reclaimed it.

Waiting for her lover to regain his composure, Rouge flicked her tongue lightly across his dripping tip; consuming every watery drop.

Carmine eyes finally managed to waver open and skim over the form of the woman below.

Deep breaths satiated his lungs and his blurred vision began to clear. Exhausted for the moment, Shadow sunk to his knees and gave Rouge a soft kiss.

Lightly, they brushed their tongues together; the hint of his taste still lingering.

A feathery moan escaped Rouge. She reached down to his hands and lifted them to her top.

A hungry sparkle flashed within her lucid eyes while she gazed directly into his. "Could you...fix this for me?"

Still slightly panting, Shadow remembered she wanted to get in the water and took hold of the zipper.

With urges to pull it down and take her right there passed over him, he second guessed what she wanted and watched her supple curves be swallowed by the taut fabric of her top as he zipped it up.

Sighing, he gave her a nod. "There..."

With wide searching eyes, Rouge looked down at her zipped top, then returned her attention back to Shadow. A weird kind of smile on her face.

"Thanks, Shadow... but..." she trailed off and took his hand and brought it back to her chest. "...you're zipping the wrong way..."

Still silence settled between them for a few moments but soon lifted when Shadow slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

Rouge rested against his ivory fur and listened to the rhythmic thumping of his heartbeat while he rubbed her back.

A light sound fell from her lips as she bit them softly and positioned his other hand on the zipper.

Gingerly, he pushed her off his chest just enough for her to sit up on her knees.

Her curious eyes watched him intently with an almost hidden innocence.

Wordlessly, she stuck out her chest as he began to unzip the top slowly; as if she were a present he had been waiting to unwrap.

Without blinking for fear of missing her contained beauty, Shadow visually devoured the soft and delicate curves of her tender skin that peeked out and nearly spilled out of the confining clothing.

Once it was unzipped, Shadow yanked the rest of it off with his teeth. His eager hands immediately roamed over her breasts, squeezing them and teasing her nipples with his thick fingers.

A languid sound left her lips while her hands gingerly clawed down his abdomen to the thin elastic rim of his swimwear.

Shadow swore under his breath from still being clad in such foolish clothing.

Rouge sensed this but kissed him in a way to both ease his discomfort and to tell him: "Don't you dare rip these!"

His body relaxed a bit from this and he strongly returned her kiss.

Discreetly, he led two fingers down beneath her thong.

She shivered and slid her arms around him, encouraging him further.

In one swift movement, he pulled the garment off, freeing her moistened petals from their confinements.

Surprisingly he didn't rip them, although he probably should have. That thing was more like a string than anything else.

Nonetheless, once it was off to the side, he plunged his fingers into her dampened entrance and dove down to devour the sweet moistness that seeped out.

"Ah Shadow!" she whispered, lolling her head back and smoothing her hands on his shoulders.

Her legs instinctively drew upto her chest to allow him more room to please her.

Once he was satisfied with her reaction, he withdrew his fingers and clutched one of her soft thighs while his other hand parted her soft folds.

A lustful moan drifted from Rouge as she felt his nose unintentionally nuzzle against her most sensitive spot while his tongue lashed about within her.

Moments later, her legs began to shake as she unleashed her liquidy release.

After her shuddering subsided, Shadow lifted his face to her. He made sure she was able to watch him lick her essence off deviously with his tongue. She leaned forward and touched her lips to his, then threw her arms around him and kissed him fiercely.

Around them, the wind started to whip wildly over the horizon, tossing sand hither and yonder.

The storm had begun to approach.

Not caring in the least, Shadow slipped his hands under Rouge's lithe body and scooped her into his arms.

Her head rested against his chest and she clawed at his tuft of fur while he carried her over to the ocean.

The tempestuous waves lurched and crashed against Shadow but he ignored their force.

Carefully, he stepped deep enough into the water that the level was upto his torso.

He kissed Rouge tenderly, then let her float out of his arms.

But instead of staying where he was, she playfully swam near the shore.

Appearing slightly restless, but also intrigued, Shadow followed after her.

But before she could reach it, he encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him.

"You're not going anywhere" he spoke lowly and began kissing her on the shoulder.

Shivers flew up Rouge's spine from the tantalizing tease he was presenting and pressed her bottom against him.

She felt him make a quick movement, then noticed a warm hardness rub against her.

Reaching down behind her, her hands searched for his Speedo, but found none.

'Did he take them off that fast?' she wondered in surprise.

But she received her answer when she caught glimpse of the ripped garment floating over the waves to the left of her.

Annoyed, she turned around to scold him, only to be silenced with a searing kiss and a familiar nudge brushing against her stomach.

"Hold on..." Shadow warned with a dark smirk and grabbed her hips.

With one thrust, Shadow's fullness rapidly filled her tight walls and she cried out.

But her loud wails of ecstasy were soon swallowed by Shadow's hungry mouth as he brought her body up and down feverishly along his length.

The skies swirled with gray and and darkened clouds as the unstable waves rocked quickly back and forth. Strong winds whistled throughout the area and rolled over their bodies and the tops of the water.

Instead of being afraid, nature's protest only seemed to heighten the intensity of their desire.

A slur of incoherent sweet nothings flew from Rouge's lips inbetween kisses while she clung to her lover for dear life.

Her climax was fast approaching, Shadow knew and heightened his acceleration.

Rouge moaned and swore, drunk in delectable passion as her head rolled from side to side.

"...Sand..." she murmured breathlessly "Take me... take me in the sand..."

Shadow made a throaty sound of approval and began walking against the force of the threatening waves towards the shore.

Rouge released a cry of excitement the second her back hit the cushions of the sand and felt the weight of her lover drop onto of her.

All sense left her at this moment and she grabbed Shadow's shoulders, pulling him down into a slow and flavorful kiss.

"Mmm yeah..." he whispered with a hint of gruffness in his voice.

"Oh Shadow..." she cooed against his lips, then laid her had back; moving it side to side as speckles of sand assimilated with her ivory locks.

"Shadow...Shadow..." she whispered repeatedly as if his name were its own dialect.

Above them, the swirling heavens began to open up and delivered a faint shower of water below.

Warm droplets of rain sprinkled over their bodies while the wind circled around them.

Seeing his lover encompassed in such ecstasy curved a smirk along Shadow's lips.

Lightly, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

"...Do you love me, Rouge..."

"Mm yes. Yes, Shadow, I love you..." she urged passionately, raising her hips to meet with his frantic rhythms.

Shadow nuzzled her ear with his lips and in a low tone, he continued. "...Would you do anything for me, Rouge...?"

For a split second, his words crossed Rouge's mind as sounding vaguely familiar. But overpowering need and lust whisked her senses away yet again.

"Yes..." she responded, clawing at his back as he ventured deeply and roughly within her. "Anything Shadow..."

For a moment, Shadow closed his eyes. The blooming sensation of his own approaching release washed over him. But he wasn't through with her yet.

"Do you want me to come, Shadow?" she nearly croaked her throat was so dry from breathing so heavily.

"Yes... Come..." he moaned, smirking darkly.

Rouge tightened her legs around his waist and grasped wildly at his quills. "I- I'm coming!" she hollered. And right at the peak of her ultimate, she suddenly felt Shadow's warmth withdraw from her.

She fought with herself to catch her breath mid-scream and suddenly felt a heavy sense of emptiness fall over her.

Her once heated body began to shiver terribly from her lover's retreat and from the droplets of rain that pelted her body.

"Sh-Sh-Shad--" she sputtered unintelligently while sitting up.

Cold, she wrapped her arms around her nude body and looked for him.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and whirled around.

"Not a very good feeling to leave someone hanging when they're about to come, is it..." he mused, peering down at her with a mocking grin.

Rouge could say nothing while her mouth hung in a gape. Widened turquoise fleeted hesitantly between his eyes in silent protest.

"Hmph" Shadow shook his head "Allright, you've had your fun, and got in the water. Let's get out of here..." he stated, turning his back to her and starting to walk away.

Rouge continued to stare at him, glued in place.

No he did not just play her like that!

Angrily, she clenched a fist as a sudden fire boiled within her being.

Shadow chuckled to himself from turning the tables and beating her in her own game.

But as usual, he knew his triumph wouldn't last for too much longer.

With a sigh, he paused in his steps and crossed his arms, waiting.

"3...2...1..."

"BASTARD!!" Rouge shouted, throwing herself at him and tackling him to the ground. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!!"

Shadow laughed heartily and turned over, allowing her to pound on his chest.

After a while longer of dealing with her childishness, Shadow slipped a hand around her back and pulled her onto his chest.

With a daring smirk, he pressed his nose against hers and gave her bottom a squeeze.

"Is that a challenge, Rouge...?"

"And what if it is?!"

He chuckled and slid his hand lower to caress her moistened petals.

His eyes narrowed and he positioned the tip of his swollen erection at her entrance.

"Then I'll make sure that you lose."

A low moan slipped from Rouge. But she readily lifted her hips then brought them back down on his length slowly.

"You first." she snickered with a winning smile. "I've already got you beat again."

"Oh?"

"Your 2 to my 6"

"Hmph" Shadow chuckled and licked her bottom lip. "Not for long..."

--

THE EEEEEEEEEEND!!

zzzzzzzzzzzz

Happy Bday Ki!!

.


End file.
